Emotions and Loud kids adventure series
by briannaaumondreaux
Summary: This is gonna be the best stories about Emotions and Loud kids ever :) and SpongeBob too


Plot : While the girls are gone to the fairy world spa and Loyalty is in charge for not doing anything bad

Starting the Loud siblings from The Loud House

Emotions from Disney's Pixar Inside out and Loyalty (my oc from Beanie122001) and Me as a dog

Spongebob from SpongeBob Squarepants

(The episode starts in Timmy's room where Timmy and Cosmo host a 'Wanda, Emotion girls and Four teen loud girls Appreciation Day!')

Wanda : It's really nice of you guys to want to give me and the girls a day off!

Brianna : (happily barking amd wags her tail)

Lily Loud : Poo Poo! (giggles)

Lincoln Loud (gives her a present) You deserve it, girls You're always taking care of us

Spongebob : you deserve a little time for yourself.

Wanda:(shaking the present) Are you sure you don't need us? (picks up chocolate from inside the present)

Timmy:Hey, we're just working on my biology report. (takes out biology book)

Cosmo.: And I can totally handle it!

Fear (to Cosmo) Are you sure about that?

Cosmo : Yeah We're are gonna go find out what animals think about. (Timmy and Cosmo tap their heads)

Anger (rolls his eyes and groan) : Oh Brother

Disgust : I agree

Loyalty : But no worries I'm in charge right?

Joy : I don't think so Cosmo and Loyalty is right you guys! He's very responsible

Lola Loud : Yeah but No fair how come they get a day off but not me!

Lynn Loud : This is only for big girls Lola

Luna Loud : Sorry little dudette

Lola Loud : (cross her arms and pouts) : Hmph! like I always said Beauty before age

Disgust : Yeah right (rolls her eyes)

Loyalty : And you girls have a nice time and I'm gonna in charge for now on

Wanda : Thanks Loyalty

Sadness : We're very appreciative

Joy :Ok. But if you guys need us

Leni Loud : just give us a holler.

Luan Loud : More like a roller holler hahahaha get it?

Cosmo:(holding a lit bomb) Aw, will you girls quit worrying?

(Wanda poofs away the bomb and Cosmo smiles at her as Lori Loud glared at him in the face)

Lori Loud : Do that to her again! or I'm about to turn you into a human fairy pretzel!

Cosmo : (gulps in fear)

Lucy Loud : Never brings cruel gifts for girls like you Cosmo

Cosmo : (screams at her and jumps on Fear)

Lily Loud : (giggles and clap her hands)

SpongeBob : Have a nice day off, girls!

(Cosmo poof the boys and little girls away while Wanda poofs herself and the girls in a gown, lies on a chair with a fan and drink next to Wanda)

Wanda:Now this is more like it huh girls?

Sadness : I agree

Joy : Me too

Brianna : (happily barks and wagging her tail)

Disgust : And this is the life (eats a chocolate)

Luan Loud : This is girl time for us!

Luna Loud : Right on Dudette

(the scene cuts to underwater where The boys and girls are captured by a giant octopus)

Lincoln Loud,Lola ,Lana,Lisa,Fear, Loyalty Timmy turner : AAAAAHHH!

Spongebob : This is why Squidward gets angry too much!

Lucy Loud : That's not Squidward

Anger : COSMO YOU IDIOT!

Lola Loud : I'M TELLING LORI!

Lily Loud : (crying in fear)

Cosmo:I can handle

Anger : Loyalty can handle it not you!

(ink is squirted into their face. Luna Loud appears with magic guitar as she's using. it to make loud music to octopus scared as until they let go of them and run away. )

Lincoln Loud : Thank Luna!

Luna Loud : My pleasure bro (poof away)

Timmy:(wiping ink off his face) Squids. Spongebob : Way too inky. Wanna try reptiles

Lincoln Loud : I don't know about this.

Lily Loud : Poo Poo

Cosmo: No problem!

Lana Loud : Cool

Lola Loud : Eww not reptiles!

Fear : OH NO!

Loyalty : COSMO NO! ( Cosmo poofs them into a pit of snakes, dress similarly to Indiana Jones, and Cosmo is trying to reach for his wand that a snake has captured)

Timmy:Problem!

Fear : AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Anger : OOOOH NICE GOING YOU MORON!

Lily Loud : (crying in fear)

Lana Loud : I love rattlesnakes

Lola Loud : I HATE THEM!

Spongebob (nervous smiles) : Nice snakes good snakes (get squeezed very hard by a rattlesnake ) Not too tight please

Lincoln Loud : This is remind me of the scene from the movie!

Lisa Loud : Rattlesnake has poison when you get bitten

Lucy Loud : Wicked

Cosmo:I can handle it! I...

Loyalty : No you can't I told you that I can handle

(Wanda,Luan Loud,Joy and Brianna poofs in, changes to a snake charmer and plays their flute to make the snake dance away)

Timmy:Ok squids, dangerous.

Lincoln Loud : Snakes, very dangerous. Fear : How about we go with the birds? it's much safety for you biology report Timmy

Lisa Loud : Which is called Ornithology

SpongeBob : Interested fact Lisa

Cosmo:You got it, guys!

(Timmy and Cosmo are poofed into the next scene where they are in the mouth of a large bird about to feed them to its young)

Boys and Girls :Aaaaahhhh!

Anger : COSMO YOU POOF US VERY TINY!

Lola Loud : I'M NOT A BUG YOU STUPID BIRD!!!!

Spongebob : I don't wanna die like this!

(Wanda,Lori and Disgust poofs in unexpectedly, still lounging in a chair while watching television)

Wanda:Oh, for the love of Pete!

Lori Loud : Seriously!

Cosmo:Who's Pete? Someone I should know about?!

Disgust : Moron!

Spongebob : Oh barnacles we are busted!

(Wanda poofs them back into Timmy's room before they're dropped into the bird's beaks)

Wanda :This isn't exactly how We wanted to spend our day off!

Leni Loud : Yeah

Disgust : And you keep interrupt our girl time!

Brianna : (growls in anger)

Loyalty : I'm sorry about that and I warned at Cosmo earlier girls

Sadness : It's okay Loyalty (pats him on the back)

Brianna : (hugs Loyalty and wags her tail)

Joy : Even Brianna forgive you Loyalty and it's no big deal

Timmy: Wait Maybe you girls should get away to some place special.

Lola Loud : Yeah but Brianna is a dog you know!

Sadness : She's a special dog

Joy : She's did learn to use the toilet! huh Brianna (pets her)

Brianna : (nods head yes in agreement and wags her tail)

 **Wanda:** Well, it's never even crossed our minds to do that but, if I were to take a day off, (a pile of pink suitcases poof in as she unravels a pamphlet)

Lori Loud : We would go to the Fairyworld Magic Springs Spa!

 **Cosmo:** (laughs) But that's only for the beautiful fairies!

(Wanda glares at Cosmo and Brianna growls at him)

 **Cosmo :** (nervously) And you need a reservation!

Loyalty : I'm in charge again and I promise, we'll keep the magic to a minimum so you girls can have maximum relaxation!

Lincoln Loud : We're not doing anything stupid while you girls are gone

Cosmo:Yeah, what they said!

Timmy: We wish you girls were at the Fairyworld Magic Springs Spa!

Lola Loud : Aww no fair how come they had to go but I'm not coming!

Sadness : It's only for big girls Lola

Disgust : You're just a little kid

Lola Loud : (growls a little)

Joy : We will see you guys in a few hours

Loyalty : Okay

SpongeBob : Have fun

(Wanda and the girls poofs away and the scene changes to the reception at the spa where Wanda poofs in)

Wanda:Hi, I'm Wanda and these friends Joy,Sadness,Disgust,Brianna,Lori,Leni,Luna,Luan and Lynn

Joy : We're here for our all expenses free totally wished for day of relaxation!

(Fairies in reception sound annoyed as Brianna growls at them as they look at her in fear)

Receptionist:Oh, phoo! Don't listen to them. Let me show you girls around. We have hot tubs, mud baths, that silly cucumber on the eyes treatment and this... and of course for your dog friend there's a female dogs spa on in second room with male dogs

Brianna : (happily pants and wagging her tail)

Receptionist : (opens the door to a darkened room lit with candles and a table in the middle) this is wherehemassages the fairies.

Joy : Wow

Sadness : It's Beautiful

Wanda:Oh, that looks wonderful! Where do we wait?

Receptionist:You? You wait here... (opens a door and kicks Wanda inside until a garbage pail as the loud sisters, Emotion girls and Brianna look shocked that she's doing to Wanda) ...with the rest of the fairies who got wished here without a reservation!

(a crowd of fairies laugh at her while she takes off cucumbers off her eyes, looking angrily at them.)

Sadness : That's not very nice

Luna Loud : Not cool dudettes!

Lynn Loud : I'm about to beat them up to major injury

Luan Loud : More like Fairy injury hahhaah get it?

Leni Loud : Poor Wanda!

Lori Loud : if they mess with Wanda again and I'm about to turn them into a human fairies pretzels!

Brianna : (growls at the fairies and super roars at them as they all scream and run away)

Luan Loud : That will teach them a lesson

Disgust : Mmhmm

Joy (pets Brianna) : Nice job Brianna

Brianna : (pants happily and wags her tail as she's licks her in the cheeks)

(The girls finally grab Wanda out of the garbage pail)

Lori Loud : You okay?

Wanda : Yeah I'm okay Thanks girls

Disgust : Our pleasure Wanda and Don't let these other fairies get to you okay?

Sadness : And you look very nice the were you are.

Wanda : Okay

Luan Loud : We're always be here for you

(As they hug her and Meanwhile back at Timmy's kitchen and the others are eating sandwiches)

Lincoln Loud :Ok, Timmy the report's due tomorrow.

Fear : We Have to pick an animal that won't strangle, bite or eat us or any combination of the three!

Lisa Loud : Fear is right and perhaps that you should go online

(food falls out of Timmy's sandwich and a cockroach comes over to eat it)

 **Cosmo:** Uhh, how about that cockroach? Lana Loud : Cool a cockroach

Lola Loud : Ewww cockroaches are icky!

Timmy : Yeah! Let's stare at him and learn what he's thinking about! (stares expect for Lisa Loud and Loyalty at the cockroach for a couple of seconds before becoming bored)

Cosmo : Are we done yet? I got nothing and this is boring.

Lincoln **Loud :** We haven't learned anything!

Cosmo(excitedly) Make a wish! Make a wish!

Loyalty: I don't know, Cosmo. With Wanda and the girls not here and you... being here... being you...

(Cosmo looks miserable and his lips tremble)

 **Anger :** Aw c'mon, Cosmo, don't take it that way!

Fear : It's not that we don't trust you, it's just... no wait,

Lucy Loud : it's pretty much that.

Spongebob : That's right Lucy

Lisa Loud (adjust her glasses) : Indeed

Lucy Loud : Sighed

Lily Loud : (babbles)

(Cosmo cries, blubbering about how his friends doesn't trust him,saying, "No one trusts me...'')

 **Anger :** (drowning in Cosmo's tears) Ok, ok! You stupid crybaby!

Loyalty : One teeny wish and that's it.

Timmy Turner: I wish that cockroach was smart enough to tell us what he was thinking.

 **Cosmo** Yay! You're all can totally trust me!

(Cosmo waves his wand and the cockroach stands up on two legs before pulling out a large gun)

 **Cockroach:** WORLD DOMINATION! (takes a spoonful of food from the floor before he leaves)

Fear : Oh dear

 **Timmy:** That can't be good.

 **Cosmo:** See? I told you I could handle things.

Anger : No you're not you dummy Loyalty is!!!

Lola Loud (to Anger as she crossing her arms) : Nice going you blockhead!

(back at the spa, a line of fairies are anxiously waiting outside the door of 'him'. The door opens and reveals Juandissimo Magnifico)

 **Juandissimo:** Hello, beautiful ladies. (shirt rips off) _Por favor,_ allow me to introduce my magic fingers! (stroke's a fairies chin and makes her melt) Now, which one of you mundane nobodies considers yourselves deserving of the tough of... Jundissimo Magnifico! (shirts rips off three times) Ah! You! (points at Wanda and her friends)

 **Wanda: Us?!**

Fairies **: Them?!**

Brianna : (growls at other female fairies with nervous looks )

Juandissimo : (poofs Wanda next to her) Wanda! Is it _possible?_ The love of my life who I lost to Cosmo who married you when I lost you so you stayed lost to me?!

Lori Loud : I don't trust you muscle head!

 **Fairy #1:** You know him?

 **Fairy #2:** You know her?

Disgust : She'sKnow him?

Luan : Wanda did dated him before. And

Wanda : Yeah I don't think Cosmo would like it we stayed here... (getting a shoulder massage from Juandissimo as the other guys giving the girls a shoulders massage too and a handsome Male fairy German shepherd dog gives Brianna one too) for more than a few hours!

Brianna : (feeling the relaxation and wags her tail) Bark

Juandissimo : Begone! My eight little friends and I have work to do! (carries Wanda into his room and other handsome took the girls into their room and even for Brianna was taken to the female dog spa room with the male fairy German Shepherd carries her)

Sadness : This feels very nice

Disgust : Mmhmm

Joy : So smoothly

Lori Loud : I agree

Joy : And Brianna will have a great time in female dog spa room (smiles)

Luan Loud : I bet that she will have a relaxing time dudettes (smiles)

(The scene changes to Timmy's kitchen where the cockroaches had advanced to the point of creating a tiny city on the kitchen floor)

Timmy:(writing down) Gifted with intelligence...

Lincoln Loud : roaches built futuristic society in...

Spongebob : three hours!

Cosmo:Uh, I guess I made the roach leader too smart. Should we be worried?

Loyalty : Not unless the figured out they're the only living creatures in the world that would survive a nuclear war!

(a large atom bomb labelled 'USA' crashes through the kitchen wall and the cockroach rejoice)

Cosmo:Maybe it's just a coincidence.

Fear : And maybe we should call Wanda? (getting surrounded by roaches) AAAAAAHHH!!!!!

Lola Loud : (getting attack by roaches) AAAAAAAHH!!!!

Lana Loud : I wanna try (get surrounded by cockroaches)

Cosmo: No! I can handle this! (get slapped by Anger)

Anger : Will you quit it!

Lisa Loud : According to my calculations All we have to do is introduce the cockroaches to its natural predator; the african bullfrog!

Timmy:(tied up by roaches) That seems logical. Ok, let there be frogs!

(Cosmo waves his wand and a pile of frogs are poofed in. 9 minutes later, the roaches have mounted the frogs like horses and tied up Timmy,Cosmo,Spongebob,Anger,Fear, Loyalty,Lincoln Loud and his sisters)

Timmy : (writing down) Roaches continue to show single-minded.

Lincoln Loud : and Cosmo continues to show empty-mindedness.

Lola Loud : I'm gonna kill Cosmo!

Cockroach:FASTER WORLD DOMINATION!

SpongeBob : You know what? Let's not take any chances.

Timmy: I wish the roaches were dead!Cosmo:Ok! (his wand glows for a moment before failing to work) Oh, oh no. Not only can you not kill them with a nuclear weapon, you can't kill them with magic either!

Fear : We are doomed!

(meanwhile the girls are relaxing by doing the massages)

Disgust : Best spa day ever

Joy : You said it

Lori Loud : I argee

Brianna : (happily barks and wagging her tail)

Leni (has cucumber in her eyes) : I can't see anything! everything is green AAAAHH!!!

Lynn Loud : Leni calm down! You have cucumber on your eyes

Leni Loud : Oh

(Wanda is almost falling asleep as she receives a massage from Juandissimo)

Wanda:(wakes up) Uh oh!

Lynn : What is it

Brianna : Arf?

Wanda : My Cosmo-is-going-to-make-Timmy-dead sense is tingling!

Juandissimo:Relax, my ex and ladies or whom I do not pine for in any manner whatsoever, (shirt rips off and moves his pecs) I, and my fingers, have yet to have begun to pamper you! (oils hands)

Wanda: Well, maybe I should call Cosmo, just to make sure everything is ok!(Juandissimo reluctantly turns his oil bottle into a cellphone and gives it to Wanda. Cosmo's cellphone beeps as he pokes his head out of a pile of cockroaches)

Cosmo:Aahh! (opens phone) No, nothing's wrong. I'm just totally bored to death with my big day off of no wishing!

Wanda:Are you sure? Because We could just poof back there in a minute.

(Juandissimo looks distressed, and Timmy jumps out of another pile of cockroaches to bat away more roaches with a tennis racket)

Timmy: Wanda!! (gets covered in roaches) Wanda!!

Fear : (scream and get covered in roaches)

Lincoln Loud : This is a bad idea!

Lola Loud : (crying in disgust and runs around)

Anger (tries to stomp them but he get attack by roaches) : AAAAAHH!!!

Lucy Loud : Oh Great Grandma Harriet please kill those roaches with my magic black crow's claw

Lisa Loud : Luckily I bring Raid (using the raid bug killer spray but it's empty) Dang it it's empty

Lily Loud : (crying in fear)

Wanda:Is that Timmy crying 'Wanda'?

Cosmo:No!

Loyalty : Tell Wanda the truth Cosmo

Joy (using the phone that Wanda give it to her) : is that Loyalty?

Cosmo : Umm no That's Lily crying 'I'm on-da phone'! (pretends to be breaking up) And... love... miss... pudding... uh, you're breaking up! Uh, I'm going through a tunnel! (gets covered in roaches) Ah, this tunnel's itchy (hangs up)

Joy : Hello?

Sadness : What's going on?

Juandissimo:(grabs phone and throws it away) See? You worry too much! All is well. Which means it is now time... (stands on Wanda's head) ...for my swirly pink hair dance! (dances with a rose in his mouth and get punched by Lori loud)

Lori Loud : That's what happens if you dance a girl's head

Disgust : Yeah with your dirty feet Dumbdissimo

Brianna : (growls at Juandissimo)

back at Timmy's house, there are aliens blasting lasers at the Earth)

Cockroach:MARTIANS ARE INVADING! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!

Timmy:(standing on top of the atom bomb) Martians?

Lincoln Loud You brought martians in to fight the roaches?!

Cosmo:You said nothing on Earth could destroy them so I picked something not from Earth!

(Cut to Marvin the Martian from Looney tunes)

Marvin Martian : Oh goody time to destroy earth (evil laughs)

(aliens hit Earth with lasers and roaches slingshot rocks at the UFOs)

Anger :Martians destroy everything except roaches! Don't you watch the movies?

Cosmo:Aw Guys, please! (grabs Timmy's shirt) Wanda and the girls gonna be home any minute! If Wanda sees this, she's gonna think I'm an idiot!

Anger : You're dumber then Leni!

Timmy:And this is news to her how?

(Cosmo continues to cry)

Anger (rolls his eyes) : Oh great he's gonna cry

Lola Loud (slaps Cosmo on the face) : GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF COS IDIOT!!!

Lana Loud : She's right!

SpongeBob : You know, the lower lip thing. Ok, I'm sure we'll think of something.

Cosmo:Yay! Plan B! (gets blasted by a laser gun)

Fear : Oh that's gotta hurt bad (gets blasted by a laser gun) Ow!

Lisa Loud : Oh brother

(back at the spa, The girls.is sitting by the bar bragging about her massage to the other girls sitting beside them)

Wanda :Ah, who else got the swirly pink hair dance? Anybody, no? Just us? (smiles towards Juandissimo)

Lori Loud : This has been the most relaxing day ever!

Leni Loud : It's was?

Luan Loud : Mmhmm

Brianna : (nods her head in agreement)

Leni Loud : Oh right

Juandissimo:(grabs her arm) Then do not depart! Stay... here... with me!

Wanda:What are you, nuts?

Sadness : This was nice,

Joy : but I feel refreshed and raring

Luna Loud : to get back to where I'm needed, and that's with our other friends

Luan Loud : You bet!

Brianna : Bark Bark!

Wanda : Then let's go girls (poofs away with the girls)

Juandissimo:(pulls out mirror) Nooooo! (smiles at himself, then throws it away) Noooooooo!!

Wanda:(poofed with the girls into Timmy's room) Guys We're back,

Joy : What the?

Brianna : Arf? (turn her head)

(The others are sitting nearby playing a game of go fish)

Lincoln Loud :Got any three's?

Cosmo:What's a three?

Anger : Moron

Leni Loud :Uh, is everything ok?

Lincoln Loud :Oh yeah, we're cool.

Lola and lana : totally!

Lucy Loud : Wicked

Fear :Yeah, what did you expect?

Sadness :Pandemonium? Disaster?

Loyalty : Nope not it all

Wanda:Well that's great, Loyalty.

Lori Loud : But to tell the truth Wr don't think I'll be taking another day off for a while.

Joy : Time off is fun but cleaning up after your messes is what we live for!

Timmy:So what you're all saying you'd rather fix our mistakes than relax at a spa?

Joy :Every time!

Cosmo:Yay! (puts arm around Wanda)

Spongebob : Then do I have good news for you girls! Show it Cosmo!

Cosmo : You bet!

Loyalty : COSMO NOO!!!

Fear : (gasps in horror)

Cosmo : (kicks down the wall and reveals the world covered in fire and roaches, the roaches setting a timer on the atom bomb to go off in 15 seconds)

Anger (to Cosmo) : Nice going dumb head!

Joy : What's going on

Loyalty : We can explain don't get mad okay?

Cockroach:(riding the bomb) Wahoo! Total world domination!

Wanda:Oh, you would have let the world blow up just to give us a day off?

Spongebob,Fear, Cosmo and Timmy:Yeah, sure, whatever! (smiles at her)

Wanda:(flies over to them to give them both a hug) I love you guys...but you're idiots!

Spongebob,Leni, Lana,Cosmo and Timmy:But we'reyouridiots!

Disgust (groans and rolls her eyes) : Whatever!

Anger : GRRRR DON'T CALL ME (Erupted fire on Wanda's button)RRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!!!

Wanda : AAAAAAHHH!!!!! (runs around as acident drop her wand and Lori Loud grabs it)

Sadness : umm guys look! (points at atom bomb reaches to one second and Cosmo and Timmy are screaming in each others arms)

Lincoln Loud,Fear,Lola, Lana, Spongebob,Cosmo and Timmy:Aaaahhhh!!

Anger : THIS IS MADNESS!!!!!!

Leni Loud : We are gonna die!

Lori Loud :Music to our ears!

Luan loud : you said it

Brianna : Bark bark (wags her tail)

Lori Loud : (waves Wanda's wand and everything goes back to normal, the remainder of the atom bomb is a bird's nest)

Timmy:Thanks for saving us again, girls!

Joy : it's was our pleasure and I hope you guys learn a leason! (blink her eye)

Brianna : (happily barks/

Lincoln Loud : And look at this awesome cover I made for Timmy's biology report!

Cosmo: Yeah and Loyalty is the best leader ever but who cares!

Loyalty : Hey

Cosmo (puts his arm around Wanda) As long as it keeps you around, baby! (Wanda kisses him and hearts float around them)

Timmy:But I thought you couldn't kill roaches with magic?

Lynn Loud :Well duh, everybody knows that.

Cosmo:Not me!

Lucy Loud : And Leni too?

Leni Loud : What?

Wanda:You have to poof them somewhere else!

SpongeBob :Where'd you send them?

Lori Loud : Don't worry about it

Disgust : We send them for revenge

(The girls smiles as they look each other and the scene cuts to the roaches landing at the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa)

Cockroach:Fairworld domination!

(fairies fly around screaming and run out of a tent where Juandissimo runs after them, covered in roaches)

Juandissimo:Ladies, come back! Underneath my crunchy roach exterior beats the heart of a lover!

(the episode ends with Juandissimo disappearing into a ball of cockroaches)


End file.
